


The Beginning of a New Era

by Sapphiredragonia95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiredragonia95/pseuds/Sapphiredragonia95
Summary: What happens when the “dark” isn’t as bad as it is made out to be? What if Voldie was forced to kill the Potters by the Light Lord Albus way too many middle names Dumbledore? What happens when Harry is forgotten by the Dursleys in the middle of London? What if Little Harry accidentally wanders into a magical playground warded against muggles? What if Harry makes friends with Draco? What if the Malfoys take in the lonely and abused little boy? Let's find out.(sorry I suck a summaries I unfortunately don't own the Harry Potter Universe that's all JK Rowling but the plot/Au is mine so please no copying let me know if you want to use the idea)





	1. Fate is Changing

Muggle London, Saturday June 12th 1982

A child that was not yet two years old wandered the streets of London all alone. The child was left, forgotten, by his abusive guardians. He giggles when he suddenly sees a playground far more wondrous and extensive than anything he’d ever seen before. To the muggles all they would see is a dirty old fence surrounding a run down orphanage. The boy looked around for his overweight cousin to see if it was truly safe. Sure enough all he saw was a few families not his own. He runs towards the playground and smiles for the first time in almost a year. After about fifteen minutes a child with platinum blonde hair approaches him. The child smiles at Harry “Ewwo I’m Dwaco Mawoy” Harry smiles back after a second of hesitation “Ewwo I’m Awwy Pottaw”. Draco smiles “Want to be my fwiend?” Harry nods and the two magical children begin to play. Off to the side the parents of Draco look at Harry and take in his worn stained clothes, bruises, cuts, and his shy attitude. Narcissa looks to her husband “Darling? Are you seeing what I am?” Lucius nods “I believe I am” He walks towards the children and crouches near his son. “Dragon, Who is this?” Draco grinned widely at his father “This is Awwy Pottaw” Lucius gasps but quickly smiles at the boy “Well hello Harry, I am Lucius” Harry smiles “Ewwo” Lucius looks to his wife then asks “Harry, where is your family?” Harry’s eyes widen and he shakes his head “Don’t bwing me back pwease!” That’s all the confirmation Lucius needed and he smiles “Don’t worry you won’t see them ever again.” Harry grins and hugs Lucius. He smiles at the children “once you both are done playing we all need to head to the bank” He stands up and goes to his wife as Draco explained the wizarding bank to his new best friend. And in less than an hour the course of fate is flipped.


	2. Gringotts and Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are explained

Gringotts and Goblins

Lord Malfoy walked into the bank and headed straight towards his account manager “Hello Ranorack, I need to speak with the Potters Account Manager” The Goblin smirks “You’re in luck Lucius, you’re talkin to him” Lucius smirks “Good, I need the Potters wills read” The Goblin frowns “Has something happened?” Lucius nods “I believe he is being abused by those he was left with” The Goblin growls. They may not care much for full grown wizards but they would protect any child and abuse is such a cruel act in their eyes its punishment is execution in the goblin culture. The Goblin nods “follow me we will get the child tested to see if he is truly Harry Potter and if he is we will read the wills” Malfoy follows the Goblin to his office and he fire calls his wife through the fire. Narcissa comes through with both boys and Severus Snape. They all take seats. Draco on his father’s lap and Harry on Narcissa’s. The Goblin smiles at Harry “Hello little one. Could you prick your finger and put the blood on this paper so we know who you are?” Harry nods not wanting to risk angering anyone. He reaches out his hand and pricks it on the tip of the knife the Goblin held and put the droplets of blood on the paper. He gasped and points at the paper as the droplets started to form words. 

Name: Hadrian James Snape

Date of birth: July 31st 1980

Parents:  
Father: Severus Snape (Alive)  
Mother: Lily J. Potter nee. Evans (deceased) 

Godparents:  
Godmother: Alice Longbottom (deemed insane)  
Godfathers: Frank Longbottom (deemed insane), Sirius Black (Imprisoned), Remus Lupin (unknown location)

Magical Guardian:Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Lord of:  
Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Emerys, Peverell, and Potter

Creature Inheritance:  
Submissive Veela

Mate: Unknown 

Heir to:  
Black, Prince, and Lestrange  
Blocks:  
Magical Core 75%  
Parseltongue 100%  
Creature Inheritance 100%  
Compulsions:  
Aversion to all Slytherins and anything or anyone considered “Dark”  
Inclinations to Gryffindor, the “Light”, Risk Taking, Bravery, Hero complex

All blocks and Compulsions keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

All adults in the room are shocked at what the test revealed. The Goblin growls as he reads through the test. “We will get young Hadrian completely cleansed of all blocks and compulsions and get Dumbledore replaced as Magical Guardian.” The Goblin rings a bell and another Goblin walks in holding a stack of papers. Ranorack takes the top two. He grabs one of the papers “I will now project Lily J. Potter nee. Evans last Will and Testament.”  
The Goblin taps the paper and Lily Potter appears above it and starts talking “I Lily J. Potter nee. Evans hereby leave all my material possessions, monetary possessions, properties and all inheritances to my son Hadrian James Snape. Should I pass before my sons majority he will be left to his Godparents and if they are somehow unable to take him I leave him in the care of Severus Snape. Should all those I have mentioned afore hand are unable to take my son he, in no way ever, should be left under the care of Petunia Dursley and family or Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore is not a good man. He will be the death of all things good and light. Never trust Dumbledore. I have broken all the compulsions and blocks on myself, but Sirius and Remus need to be checked and possibly cleansed. James is not my husband willingly he was obliviated and had memories implanted. Sev if you are listening I didn’t leave you willingly I was spelled away.” Snape gasps “Yes Hadrian is your son. You will find that Hadrian has a glamour that is keyed to you. You are the only one that can take it off. Lastly to my son I love you with all my heart, I wish you to be happy so mote it be.” Her image fades and Hadrian whimpers missing his mother. Snape scoops up his newly found child and cradles him in his arms. Hadrian relaxes and drifts off to sleep in the arms of his father. The Goblin taps the second paper and an image of James Potter begins talking “I James C. Potter hereby leave all my material possessions, monetary possessions, properties and all inheritances to Hadrian James Snape. Yes I am aware he is not my son by blood but I will protect and raise him as if he were. Now should I die he will be left to his capable Godparents or his Biological Father Severus Snape. Snape you’re probably listening to this, so I better apologize since this is being heard I died, I am sorry for everything the Marauders and I ever did to you that harmed you mentally or physically.” Once again a gasp is heard from Snape.  
“Dumbledore is not to be trusted and neither is Peter Pettigrew. Tell the Dark Lord that he’s got a spy in his midst if Peter is still alive after Sirius finds out. Now I don’t have much to say but I love you Hadrian and I hope you find happiness. So mote it be.” The image of the last Potter fades.  
The Goblins start laying out papers “Lord Prince are you going to be taking custody of young Hadrian?” Snape shakes himself out of his thoughts “Yes, yes I will” He walks towards them his son in his arms. The Goblins show him where to sign and then they hand him a potion and the directions for a spell “This should get all the blocks and compulsions off him and the spell is to check and make sure they are gone” Severus nods and casts a wordless and wandless finite incantatem showing him his sons true form. His hair turns wavy and a beautiful obsidian. It flows down his back to nearly his hips. His features become more elegant and aristocratic. Severus smiled “He’s perfect”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts or questions on this chapter!


	3. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting and train ride

As Severus held his son Lucius asked “What will we do about Dumbledore?” Severus sneered “The old man won’t know what hit him. Lucius you are the only one I can trust with this, but can you look after Hadrian? I know this is a lot to ask and I will help as much as I can but the old man can not know about my son until he is accepted into Hogwarts. The old goat would probably try to steal him before then if he knew and try to turn him into the “light’s Savior”” Severus scoffed. His child will never be harmed by that old man. Lucius noded “I will help however I can old friend.” Severus smiled “Thank you, Lucius”  


And so the story of Hadrian Snape begins. He is raised alongside Draco and is taught everything he needed to know and more. Hadrian and Draco became attached at the hip and if you were to see one the other wasn’t too far away. Just like many things, the boys shared the moment when they both showed their gift of magic, Hadrian had saved Draco from a nasty fall after Draco and accidentally blown up a toy after he had gotten frustrated. Severus and the Malfoys were over the moon excited knowing their sons had magic, although they would have loved them even if they didn’t. Hadrian found he was a natural at almost all sections of magic especially mind magics, Charms and Potions while Draco excelled at Runes, History of Magic, and Potions. As the years went by Hadrian’s father would visit and shower him with love and gifts every chance he got. Hadrian was a shy and gentle boy while Draco was loud and excitable. They always kept each other in check and if they got in a fight, whether it was major or minor, it was resolved in minutes.  


As they grew older they were told about the war and what each side stood for and the deceptions of Dumbledore. Hadrian gained a hatred for the bearded man since he lost his mother because of him and still had nightmares of the Dursleys. Slowly Hadrian was introduced to other Pureblood families. Hadrian had the grace and elegance that most Purebloods would strive for and Draco was a well known socialite by the age of nine. Whenever the Malfoys and Snapes would go to a Pureblood ball Draco and Hadrian would refuse to dance with anyone other than each other. Slowly they got asked to dance less and less by other people and it became a sort of tradition at balls and galas to see Hadrian and Draco dancing. Soon it was Draco’s eleventh birthday and Hadrian and him sat in the Owlery all day waiting for his Hogwarts letter. When it finally arrived, they ran down stairs and Draco proudly showed his father who hugged him and his mother nearly smothered the poor boy in a hug. Hadrian anxiously waited for his own letter fearing he wouldn’t get it and be separated from his best friend. Finally the day arrived and Hadrian and Draco ran downstairs and showed Severus who nearly drowned his son in hugs and kisses. He smiled proudly down at his son and godson as they planned what they would do at Hogwarts. Draco and Hadrian were nearly bouncing as they stood saying goodbye the Malfoys, Luckily their masks were nearly impenetrable and the only people that could tell just how excited they were was the Malfoys. Lucius nudged the children off to the train once all the goodbyes were said. Draco very nearly dragged Hadrian onto the train along with their trunks.   


After a few minutes they found a compartment to themselves. Hadrian looked to Draco “You ready Dragon?” Draco smiled “Of course, what about you Raven?” Hadrian smiled “Born ready” Draco laughed at his best friend’s antics. Soon the train left the train station and Draco and Hadrian elegantly waved to the Malfoys. After about fifteen minutes a boy with red hair and worn clothes barged into the compartment “Have either of you seen Harry Potter?” Hadrian raised his eyebrow and Draco sneered “And why should we tell you?” The boy looked at Draco and sneered ,which did not fit his face, “Because he’s going to be my best friend but he’s obviously not here with a Death Eater like you.” the boy stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Hadrian looked to Draco “It looks like we have encountered a wild Weasley” Draco snorted and then started laughing at Hadrian's comment. Not long after they calmed down another student barged into the compartment. “Have either of you seen a toad? Neville has lost his” Hadrian shook his head and she ran off pulling the boy, who he assumed was Neville, after her. Soon enough they were notified to put their school robes on. Hadrian hugged Draco both for a confidence boost and goodluck. When they exited the train they saw a huge man gathering the first years. They made their way towards the giant of a man. He looked around “Yer’ll ere?” he did a quick head count and nodded “ ‘right four to a boat!” He stepped into his own and waited for everyone to settle and then they took off. Hadrian and Draco ended up in the same boat as Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini. Soon they caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts and Hadrian nearly gasped and Draco nearly dropped his jaw. The only thing saving them was their training that was ingrained into their memory. Once they were finally docked the man , who they learned was named Hagrid, lead them to a stern looking woman. “I am Professor Mcgonagal, I teach Transfiguration. I will let them know you all are here. Please take this time to straighten yourselves up.” She went through a door and Hadrian whispered to Draco “It’s already interesting!” Draco smirked at his easily impressed friend and nodded.   


Soon the Professor came back and lead them into the Great Hall. The Sorting started with a girl named Hannah Abbot. Soon Draco was called and the hat yelled “SLYTHERIN” as soon as it was fully sat on his head. Hadrian looked towards his father at the teachers table and his father would have looked the same to anybody who didn’t know him but Hadrian could tell he was proud and excited. Soon Hadrian was called and a hush went over the elder students, other then the Slytherins, they were shocked that the grumpy dungeon bat had a child. Hadrian , with the grace of an Ancient and Noble Pureblood, scaled the steps with his mask of disinterest set firmly in place. He sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head “Hmmmm interesting a good amount of loyalty a brilliant mind and plenty of cunning and ambition!” the hat seemed to be thinking and Hadrian asked mantally “What is your name?” the hat laughed and responded “Alistair, and you are Hadrian. Hmm it seems you really don’t want to be separated from your best friend. Alright I believe the best place for you is” and the hat yelled to the Hall “SLYTHERIN” Hadrian sighed internally relieved. He made his way to Draco and saw his father very nearly preening with the knowledge his son and godson were both in his house. The Sorting was finished once Zambini took his place with the snakes. The Headmaster stood up and warned the students away from the third floor corridor and the forbidden forest and said the usual rules and then allowed them to eat after a few odd words. Hadrian smirked as Drraco piled his plate with food. Draco never got over the fear of how small Hadrian was when he was brought to the Malfoy home when he was just two years old. Hadrian never complained he always found it comforting that his friend cared about his health. When the feast ended the first years were lead by the Prefects to the Common room. The male seventh year Prefect turned to the new snakes “The password is changed every Sunday and the new password will be posted on the wall on Sunday. The password for this week is Salazar” Hadrian really hoped they would be harder to guess after this one. They were given the speech of unity amongst their house. Then Severus walked in and told his snakes they could come to him if they needed anything and dismissed them to their dorms and he turned to his son and godson. He smiled and wrapped them both into a hug “I am so proud of you both” They both smiled at Severus’s praise. He wished them both a goodnight and they went off to find their dorm. Since the Dungeons were much larger than the towers there were only two to a room and Hadrian smiled when he and Draco claimed a room to themselves. They were able to add whatever they wanted to the room as long as it was reversible since this would be their room for the next seven years. They unpacked and chatted till curfew. Hadrian hugged Draco and Draco hugged back. They wished each other happy dreams and sound sleep then the two snakes drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and opinions!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a few questions

I have other Drarry and Tomarry fanfictions I am currently writing and I wanted to ask if anyone thinks I should post those here also what are your thoughts so far? I am beginning to get more confident with my writing and I wanted to ask if anyone has tips, concerns, questions, or corrections. Alrighty thanks for reading this! Next chapter should be out by Tuesday the 2nd!


	5. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes and the Golden Duo gets jealous

Classes and Jerks 

Hadrian was sleeping soundly until a certain blonde jumped onto him. Hadrian groaned but started laughing hysterically when said blonde started to tickle him. “OKAY DRAGON I’M AWAKE” He got out between peals of his laughter. The blonde smiled and hugged his friend and then handed him his clothes for the day and sat on his own bed waiting for Hadrian to get ready. Once Hadrian was ready for the day they joined the other first years and walked to the Great Hall. Draco being the Mother Hen filled Hadrian’s plate before he turned to his own.

As breakfast passed Hadrian ended up staring at the ceiling watching the clouds move. The bell rang, signalling the end of breakfast and the boys made their way to their first class. They arrived at the Greenhouse and met Professor Sprout who smiled and reminded the of Poppy. Hadrian smiled remembering all the times Poppy was called to heal him and Draco, everytime she would smile and bring them small toys or sweets claiming they were her favourite patients. The class was a mix of Slytherin and Ravenclaws. He and Draco smirked as they could see the Ravenclaws nearly bouncing with excitement of new knowledge. As they learned of venomous vines that could eat a man whole they would whisper about the pranks they would play on the old goat. When the bell rang they gathered their things and made their way to the castle for their first Transfiguration lesson. They were the first to arrive at the classroom and smirked to each other when they saw the Tabby cat. They knew an animagus when they saw one. As the saying goes it takes one to know one. 

As the class filled and the bell rang again the Tabby transformed into a stern woman. “I am Professor McGonagall, I will teach you Transfiguration. This is a very dangerous branch of magic, any messing around will result in immediate removal from this classroom and you will not come back. What I just did is what some people call an Animagus Transformation. It is a very advanced form of Transfiguration. Now, books open to page 56” They immediately began reading but soon became bored and waited for the next instruction. They are told to turn a match into a needle. Draco and Hadrian get it on their first try. McGonagall was pleasantly surprised and they won five points each for their house. The know-it-all Gryffindor on the other side of the room was also praised and given five points but you could almost feel her anger and jealousy of getting it on her second try when both Hadrian and Draco got it immediately. The Weasley boy they met on the train was grumbling about his not working for him and the know-it-all turned and started to boss him around. Draco smirked and Hadrian snickered. 

Soon the class ended and they went to Potions. Again the two Slytherins made it to the class first. Snape opened his door to the students and gave a proud dungeon bat smirk to his Slytherin Princes. Severus gave the usual speech of bottling luck and putting a stopper in death and snapped at Ronald Weasley “Weasely! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” the boy shook his head “I don’t know” “What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” Ron shook his head again “I don’t know” Severus sighed “Where could I find a Bezoar?” Again the weasel didn’t know. Draco and Hadrian put their hands in the air once Severus was done questioning the Gryffindor. Severus turned to them “Draco, Hadrian?” They answered ending each other's sentences much like the Weasley Twins. “ Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.” Severus smirked at the boys antics not surprised as they warned him before and they’ve done it before. “Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?” he snapped to the rest of the class. Ron grumbled something that was suspiciously like “Greasy Git favouring his slimy son and snakes” Severus spun to the offending Gryffindor “Fifty points from Gryffindor for insulting a Professor and Students! You also will have two weeks of detention with me!” Ron looked like a goldfish at being caught and punished and when the professor turned around he glared poisonously at the snakes. Hadrian smothered a giggle and Draco smirked. 

When the class ended they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. After Draco was done mother henning they had a conversation about the Ancient Runes they had learned over the summer. A few of the older Slytherins were shocked by their knowledge. Soon enough they were sent off to DADA they arrived and sat in the very back and waited for the professor. Quirrell soon started class and Draco and Hadrian looked to each other and rolled their eyes. They were very happy they had training before this. The man was a stuttering fool. 

The bell rang and the boys sighed in relief and left for Charms. Flitwick greeted them all with a smile and began the lesson. Draco and Hadrian were the first in the class to get the spell right. Again the gryffindor know-it-all nearly had steam coming out of her ears. 

When the class ended Hadrian practically dragged Draco to the Astronomy Tower. Hadrian was looking forward to this class as he wasn’t able to look up much on it as they were growing up. Between Draco, classes, the Adult Malfoys, and his father he just didn’t have the time. 

When they made it back to the Great Hall for dinner Hadrian was still buzzing about his newfound knowledge about Astronomy. He had dragged Draco to the Library right after class and checked out as many books as he could on the subject. Draco smiled at his friend it was good to see him excited like this. Hadrian loved all new knowledge and he knew so many weird facts and strange laws that he nearly always had a book on him. 

After dinner they met Severus in the common room and the professor smiled at Hadrian seeing the obvious signs of him finding something new. He kissed and hugged them both and went off to deal with the Trouble Maker Redhead. The boys got ready for bed then hugged each other like every night and wished a good night’s sleep and good dreams to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Please leave comments about thoughts, questions, and/or critiques! Also Is this Paragraphing better?


	6. Pranks, Ghosts, and Twins, Oh my!

Hadrian laughed as Draco tickled him awake “Dragon!” he giggled “I’m awake!” Draco laughed and hugged his best friend. Soon they were ready and walking upstairs to the Great Hall when they saw the Twins. They ran up and literally dragged the twins into an alcove. They had been planning pranks and they needed the twins help to enact them. The Twins looked at the young snakes and smiled and asked “My, my Gred it looks like we have some baby pranksters.” “Yes, Feorge it does seem we have a couple apprentices” the boys all grinned at each other and Draco held his hand out “We need to prank a quite a few people and you two seem to be the best” the Twins smirked and shook his hand “Deal”. 

The Twins lead them to a room that the House elves called the “come and go room” and called Peeves. They began planning but had to leave for classes. Over the weeks the group became inseparable they called themselves ‘Filii Noctis’ or the sons of the night, and they came up with nicknames Peeves was Joker, Fred was Heckle, George was Jeckle, Draco was Demon and Hadrian was Angel. 

Hadrian was excited, he had friends! Plural! He smiled at Draco, he was grateful that Draco had found him. Many times he wondered why Magic would give him a best friend and the best family he could ever ask for. He never understood but was glad anyway he would never give his family up. He sat on Draco’s bed and began humming a song that Draco had introduced to him years ago. Draco leaned against the door and watched his best friend. He smiled and his eyes softened in a way only Hadrian could cause. After a few minutes he made himself known and Hadrian bounced over to him. “Dragon! We have friends! Ones that actually care about us and not popularity!” Draco laughed and hugged the boy “Yes Raven, I know”.

Just like he promised years ago he would protect him and it seemed the Twins were willing to help him in that quest. Hadrian was happy and he would crush anyone that tried to take that away. As the year went on and Halloween made it’s appearance along with a very angry Troll. Luckily the Prefects kept them in the Great Hall otherwise the Slytherins would have run into it, and to make it all even better the Know-it-all ended up in the infirmary. Towards the end of the semester Hadrian became infatuated with the third floor corridor.

His explanation was he swore he heard a bark, and he loved animals, especially magic ones, and what other kind of animal would be in a magic school? And so Hadrian of course dragged Draco with him. When they reached the third floor corridor and the forbidden room Draco stood protectively at Hadrians’s side not willing to let him go in alone. Hadrian opened the door and as soon as what he saw registered in his brain he began to sing. Draco looked at the cerberus with a mix of awe and fear while Hadrian slowly approached the creature, still singing, and began to pet the head nearest to him. The large dog’s tail wagged furiously and all three heads soon fought for Hadrian’s attention, who was all too willing to give it. Hadrian and Draco visited the cerberus every chance they got and soon the creature was loyal to only Hadrian. Soon Yule came around and Hadrian refused to leave the cerberus and so they shrunk the creature and brought him home with them and left a transfigured stone as a decoy.

Hadrian and Draco glided through the train as if they weren’t surrounded by children yelling and flailing. They found themselves a compartment and settled in for the long ride. Eventually they were joined by Heckle and Jeckle, who planned on sneaking away during the holidays to come and visit Demon and Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I've had writers block and school, sorry again and thanks for reading! I am writing the next chapter and I have a break from school so I hope to get more out!


	7. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yule

Hadrian and Draco bid their goodbyes and joined their family on the platform. Lucius smirked and greeted his son and his best friend’s son. Lucius sidelong apparated Hadrian and Narcissa Side longed Draco. When they arrived home Draco dragged Hadrian to their room and Lucius smiled as he heard their laughter. He thanked Magic everyday for bringing Hadrian into their lives. His son was so lonely before Hadrian, since Cissa had been unable to have more children. Draco usually never interacted with other children, so it was surprising when he played with Hadrian. Lucius suspected from the very beginning that Hadrian was his son’s mate and everyday that suspicion has grown. When Hadrian had nightmares Draco was the only cure , other than potions, and when Draco got angry Hadrian was the only one able to calm him completely. He could not wait until they hit their thirteenth birthdays, which is when they would start getting their creature inheritance and it would end on their sixteenth. 

Narcissa looked at her husband knowingly she knew he hoped the boys were mates. Not just because Hadrian’s father was his best friend but rather that he came to love the boy as if he were his own son. To be fair she loved the boy as well and hoped beyond hope that he would be her son’s mate. She smiled softly as she remembered how the boys were so inseparable they eventually tore down the wall between the boy’s bedrooms. They could go places and do things without each other but they just preferred to be together. She remembers talking to Severus about it and his reaction to her suspicions. He had been cautiously happy and decided to keep an eye on the boys to see for himself. Her husband and mate nudged her out of her thoughts and led her into the manor after the boys. 

A bark thundered through the manor and the adult Malfoys ran the boys’ room to see a half grown Cerberus cuddling Hadrian and Draco. Hadrian giggled at the look of awe on the Malfoys’ faces and Draco outright laughed at his parents reactions. 

After a long talk about who was going to be responsible for the Cerberus the Malfoys’ let the boys keep their new pet. Severus’s expression was even more hilarious than the Malfoys’ and they had a good long laugh over that. 

Over the years Severus was slowly convinced into moving into the Malfoy manor, and Severus was glad he had for he and his son were happier than ever when they were all together. They had become family whether or not Hadrian would be Draco’s mate they were family. 

The days leading up to Yule were filled with decorating and sneaking presents through the house so no one could figure out their presents. The excitement permeated the air and the manor came alive. Just like every year, since Hadrian learned how to play the piano, Hadrian played Yule tunes or just random pieces that were requested or that he came up with. On the morning of Yule Hadrian and Draco woke up everyone and dragged them to the tree with presents underneath it. The House elves had thought ahead and had three mugs of coffee waiting for the adults and two mugs of hot chocolate for the boys. The adults sat with their coffee and waited for the boys to sort out the presents into piles Hadrian’s was just slightly bigger than Draco’s and that was because Draco insisted on giving Hadrian the most. 

They went by age, so Lucius opened his and he was very pleased with his gifts but his favorite was from the boys, they had made him a stone snake that would guard whatever he wanted. He smirked slightly at the memory of finding out about Hadrian’s gift of snake speak. Narcissa went next and she loved the music box enchanted to play her favorite songs, even some of Hadrian’s own, and she hugged the boys in thanks. Severus was next and smiled amused as the boys had also made him a guardian snake as well but his favorite gift was from Hadrian who had given him a book of photos, that he had collected of the family they had made. He smiled and hugged his son. Draco went next and he loved the cloak his parents gave him and the potions set Severus had gotten him but his favourite was by far a picture of himself and Hadrian and the other Filii Noctis. It was in a frame covered in carvings of snakes with sapphires and emeralds for eyes. After they had all settled an extremely old owl flew in and tumbled on his landing. He had three packages, one for Hadrian and the other for Draco and the other was addressed to the both of them. They realized the combined present was from Heckle and Jeckle introducing their new joke products and the single ones were presents from Joker ,who had sent them with the twins, Draco and Hadrian looked at each other and smiled glad they had gotten the twins their own owls. 

As the Holidays came to a close, and the family was separated until summer break. Harry soon found out the Cerberus wasn’t the only interesting thing in the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know about any thoughts or questions!


End file.
